Upcoming productions
2015 __NOEDITSECTION__ February * 11 February - "Behemoth, Part 1", issue 41 of ''Star Trek'' (IDW ongoing). * 17 February - Star Trek: City on the Edge of Forever, a hardcover omnibus edition of IDW Publishing's Harlan Ellison's City on the Edge of Forever. * 24 February - Pocket TOS novel, Savage Trade, by Tony Daniel. * "Behemoth, Part 2", issue 42 of ''Star Trek'' (IDW ongoing). * Issue 3 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive". March * 9 March - Pocket TOS eBook, Shadow of the Machine, by Scott Harrison. * 12 March - mare et martin's reference book, Le Droit selon Star Trek by Fabrice Defferrard (Not translation, a reference book written in french: amazon.fr) * 24 March - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 3 * 24 March - IDW Publishing's Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 9: The Q Gambit, the ninth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series. * 24 March - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Uncertain Logic, by Christopher L. Bennett. * "Eurydice, Part 1", issue 43 of ''Star Trek'' (IDW ongoing). * Issue 4 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive". April * 14 April - Born with Teeth: A Memoir by Kate Mulgrew * 15 April - Principal filming of will start. * 28 April - Pocket TOS novel, Crisis of Consciousness, by Dave Galanter * "Eurydice, Part 2", issue 44 of ''Star Trek'' (IDW ongoing). * Issue 5 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive". May * 26 May - Pocket TNG novel, Armageddon's Arrow, by Dayton Ward. June * 30 June - Pocket DS9 novel Sacraments of Fire, by David R. George III. July * 28 July - Star Trek: Seekers #3: Long Shot, by David Mack. * Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, New Frontier: Return #1 by Peter David. August * 18 August - Gallery Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped, by Mike McMahan. * 25 August - Pocket VOY novel, Atonement, by Kirsten Beyer. * Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, New Frontier: Return #2 by Peter David. September * 8 September - Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. * 29 September - Insight Editions reference book, Star Trek: Dressing the Final Frontier, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * Pocket DS9 eBook, The Empty Sack, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, New Frontier: Return #3 by Peter David. October * Star Trek: Titan novel, Sight Unseen, by James Swallow. November * Star Trek: Seekers #4, as-yet untitled, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. December * Pocket TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox. ;To be announced * Pocket TOS eBook, as-yet untitled, by Greg Cox. 2016 __NOEDITSECTION__ January * Pocket DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III. July * 8 July - to be released. ;To be announced * The Fifty Year Mission - by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. * As-yet unnamed Rise of the Federation novel, by Christopher L. Bennett. * Pocket DS9 novel, as-yet untitled, by Jeffrey Lang. * Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999